Twisted Fate
by viper-sindel
Summary: Well, now that the Sack-Ville Baggs are human, they now face a more difficult problem.  When they go to America to retrieve Ru's love, they find evil in the heart of their loved one.  Can they save her from herself in time?  RUDOLPHxOC
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE LITTLE VAMPIRE.

Chapter One: Everything Starts With the First Step

"My Queen," came a deep male voice. I turned to my most faithful servant as he knelt before me. "They are coming."

Dark brown, almost black eyes narrowed. There was in tint of red in them now, a deep tint.

"We must hurry with our plans, then," I told him. My servant nodded. "I'm sure they will be here soon... very soon."

"And your orders?" he asked.

"Find her," I answered. "We wouldn't want our... guests to miss the show."

"As you wish," he answered, then slid into the shadows. I turned my eyes to the black ocean around us. My other half would appreciate the beauty of what I saw. Myself? I wanted to turn that black water red.

"Come to me, he who gives my other half strength," I said softly, my tone unpleasant. "Come... and meet your death..."

* * *

><p>Anna laughed as she hugged Molly, swinging up into her arms. The family had just landed in America, all of them glad to finally be off that plane. Molly smiled at all of them, though her smile seemed strained.<p>

"Where's Chrystal?" asked Rudolph. Molly gave him a somewhat sad smile.

"No one's seen her since you disappeared," she answered him cryptically.

"Is she all right?" asked Tony, jumping to conclusions. Molly gave him the same sad smile she'd given Rudolph.

"Physically," she answered.

"Regardless, she's expecting you," said another female voice. A woman of Chrystal's height walked towards us. She was very shapely, curvy. She had long, black hair that reached just below her hips. Her eyes were a deep cerulean blue. Her skin was tanned, like she prefered the outdoors. Her eyes soon went to Rudolph. She gave him a warm smile.

"I am glad you finally have come," she told him, much to everyone's (but Molly) surprise. "Perhaps this also means the end."

With that cryptic message, she turned around and grabbed a few of our bags.

"Becky, what are you doing here?" hissed Molly, trying to keep her voice down. Becky gave her a knowing look.

"Making sure you obey the law," she answered, then led us all from the airport. We all piled into the large, spacious limo that awaited us.

"Wow," Anna said suddenly. "Chrystal must sure be wealthy!"

Becky gave her a secretive smile.

"Just wait and you will learn just how wealthy she is," she answered.

"You almost sound like you revere her," grumbled Gregory, not happy about being dragged along for this. She'd chosen Rudolph, didn't she? Then why the hell was _he_ here?

"Chrystal, yes," Becky answered. "Kage, no."

That confused everyone, everyone but Molly. Molly sighed heavily.

"I'll explain," she said, but was cut-off by Becky.

"No, you won't," she said sharply. "Those who speak of what they know, find too late that prudent silence is wise. Molly Thompson, bite your tongue!"

That made them all exchange worried looks. The land flew by them, seeming to go on forever. Then, they were put on a ferry. It took off into the ocean, going at a much faster speed than ferrys should be able to. While the family spoke amongst themselves, the two female remained vigil and silent, watching their progress. It was long past nightfall when an island finally appeared on the horizon. All eyes went to it curiously.

"Is that it?" Tony asked. "Is that her estate?"

Molly nodded tensely, watching Becky carefully, a look of dislike on her features. When we docked, the ferry turned back and left again. All eyes went to Becky and Molly.

"So... where is Chrystal?" asked Rudolph. She smiled at him.

"Spirit will know," she answered, then put her fingers to her lips and gave a sharp whistle. A shrill, loud neigh came in return, though it sounded more like a demonic scream than anything else. Through the darkness came the sound of rapidly approaching hooves. Becky waited calmly, Molly both tense and alert. Out of the foilage came a pure black stallion, slowing to a stop just in front of Becky. Following him, were nine other black horses. All of them had one strange feature in common: blood red eyes. The leader, Spirit took in shaky breaths, as if trying to sniff something out. Then, slowly, he walked to Rudolph. When he was in front of him, the great stallion knelt. Rudolph interpreted that correctly and got on. The others quickly also got on one of the available horses.

"Okay, Spirit," Becky said. "We'll follow you."

The great beast nodded and turned around. With another demonic scream, he lurched into a full-on run. The others quickly followed suite, leaving thier riders to hang on for dear life.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS.

Chapter Two: Troubling Answers

After a few moments, Spirit paused and looked at Becky. She nodded, seeming to understand what he was referring to. She looked at the others.

"Listen closely to what I say for it will never be repeated," she began. "To what you are about to see and hear, no one in the outside world can know. All those rules you live by, all the morals you know, erase them from your mind. They do not apply here. The line between belief, legend, and truth will no longer exist here. All that should not be, you will find here. Nothing is as it seems. The only thing you can trust is an open mind and a suspicious eye. Never, I repeat, never forget that."

After getting nods that everyone understood her, Spirit then began to journey once more. No lights of any kind were needed as the forest around them seemed to... glow. Certain plants gave enough light that no light was needed. There were sounds of strange creatures all around them, but none showed their face. The trees themselves seemed... alive... parting for them. It made the hairs on the backs of their necks stand up.

Then, a large castle-like building arose in front of them. Glowing flowers lined the path to the bridge that would lead them across a gorge to the castle. It was dark and foreboding. The whole place gave off an eerie vibe.

"She lives _here_?" Anna whispered softly, her voice disbelieving. Becky chuckled at her.

"It only seems so dark now," she told her calmly. "There was a time when it was beautiful beyond measure, this place somewhere you wanted to be, a vision from a dream... Then Kage came. All that changed."

She said no more, though everyone was waiting for it. Instead, she got down from her horse. Everyone copied her movements and she led them to the bridge, then up to the castle. The doors opened by themselves as she then led them up several stairs. Finally, they reached a landing. A figure stood there with their back turned to them. It was female with long black hair. She wore three gold ankle bracelets on her left ankle. On her right wrist, two more golden bracelets could be seen. She wore clothes that could be easily considered indecent in this day and age, a black loincloth that reached to about her knees. The part that hung on her hips was a strip of gold silk. Sewn into the bottom of that gold strip were bleached-white fangs, all hanging vertically from it. The moment she turned, they saw that the top she wore was familiar. It had the same design as one they once knew, but this one was black and red and had a ruby where the sapphire had been. Her eyes... they were different than they remembered. Gone was the kindness they were accustomed to seeing. Gone was any warmth in them.

"Ah, I see you brought them just in time," came the voice from her, a dark smile gracing her face. She didn't even _sound_ like the woman they once knew! Her darkened eyes went to Rudolph for a moment, then turned as guards approached, throwing a pitiful looking woman to the floor in front of her. The woman was badly beaten, her body still bleeding from recent injuries.

"The prisoner, as you requested," the head guard said.

"Thank you, Matthias," she said cooly, then looked down at the shell of a person. "You lied to my men, sending them on a merry chase. What have you to say for yourself?"

The woman rose her pitiful gaze, seeming to look at the towering woman in front of her.

"Forgive me, your Majesty," she said weakly.

"Oh, don't waste your flattery," the body of Chrystal said coldly. The woman gave her a dirty look.

"With all due respect," she spat, then gentled her tone a little as she looked past her. "I wasn't talking to you."

Tinted red eyes followed her gaze, then a low snarl escaped her as she saw that the prisoner's eyes looked right at Rudolph. She went to move forward, but a young boy got in the way.

"No!" he said abruptly. "Wait! They said something about the _Carcé Emonial_. They said something about it being in the east!"

The woman hung her head in defeat, shaking it sadly. However, the towering one in charge looked at the boy cooly. She moved the boy to stand closer to the newcommers. Molly swallowed hard, all ready knowing what was coming.

"Thank you, Kenai," she said in a tone that really wasn't grateful. "It's good that this pitiful creature could see some true honesty... before they _die_!"

With that last word, she touched the woman and a cry of agony escaped her as she turned to stone. Then a guard smashed the woman.

"Morgul, gather your men. I want that Crystal as soon as possible!"

"Yes, your majesty," said the guard that had shattered the woman. Horror filled the families that watched this.

"Remove that pile of scraps from my view," she commanded, then her gaze went to the boy. "Kenai, you've done me not an ounce of good since you came to my island. I fear that the loss of your family was so tragic that you can't tap into the power you once commanded."

His eyes filled with unshed tears as he let her hold him to her.

"Fear not, Kenai," she said in a voice that was gentle. Still, the newcommers sensed ill intentions behind every word. "I believe in fairness... Join your family."

Then they heard a familiar snap. The boy's lifeless body slumped to the floor. Along with the rubble, the boy's carcass was removed from view.

"Kage..." Molly whispered in horror. "Was that necessary? He was only a child!"

Before anyone could blink, the woman spun around and back-handed Molly so hard she stumbled. Swiftly, she grabbed Molly's chin and forced her to look at her.

"Think carefully about whose side your on, Molly," she said coldly. "Mine..."

Then she forced Molly to look at the body of the fallen boy.

"Or theirs."

She released her, letting Molly fall to the floor, tears in her eyes. They were of unspoken rage, of fear, and of sorrow. She couldn't even look at the family she'd brought here.

"We're here to see Chrystal, not you," Dottie managed to say, her tone filled with anger. The woman smiled unpleasantly at them.

"But you are, Dot," she answered, her tone completely disrespectful. "She and I are one in the same."

Rudolph shook his head, unable to believe that the woman in front of him was the woman he fell in love with...

"Welcome to my island," she said, then turned her back to them, dismissing them again. Lightly, Becky tugged on Rudolph's shirt, tugging him to follow her. Wanting nothing more than to leave that room, all of them (even Molly) obeyed. Only when they were in a hall of doors did Becky slow.

"Why did that woman call me Majesty?" asked Rudolph. Becky sighed heavily, exchanging looks with Molly, then looked around her.

"Not here," she said, then led them into a room, shutting the door. Then her icy facade fell and they saw the sadness Molly had shown since they'd arrived. "Ru... do you remember what set her off to attack her own father?"

Rudolph nodded. Becky sighed again.

"Do you also remember what caused her to kill Rookery?" she pressed. When he nodded again, she continued. "When someone has seen the great evils that she has, has lived through them when it's quite impossible to for anyone else, the soul is damaged beyond repair. It splits, creating two very different people within one body. The one you love is still there, deep down inside. Chrystal is still there, just lying dormant. The one you met upstairs is Kage. Kage is the embodiment of Chrystal's worst memories, her fear, her anger, her hate... and her thirst for revenge. To separate things from her own heart, things too heavy for her to carry, she created Kage to maintain her sanity, her kindness."

After giving that a moment to sink in, she continued.

"Now, Chrystal and her father made this place, made it for the People," she continued. "If I explained that any further, you wouldn't believe me. It's best if you learn that one by seeing it yourself."

She paused, seeming to not know how to word this next part.

"The People claimed her and her father as their royalty, willing to follow them to death itself if they must," she continued. "She is their Queen. When she fell in love with you, you became their King... and Chrystal's greatest strength and weakness. Kage began to come out of her own dormant state, something Chrystal often fought to keep her contained in, when her sister showed up out there, battered and bruised. Chrystal could never harm anyone like that, not intentionally. She would _never_ strike at her father. Fortunately, she leaned on her love for you, your very presence, to give her strength to bind Kage once more, keeping her from returning to the surface. Kage made her first full-fledged appearance in six years when Rookery threatened your family at the cliffs. Again, Chrystal cannot take a life. She doesn't have the heart to do it, or lack thereof. Kage, does."

She paused again.

"When you disappeared, she waited for you," she continued. "Unfortunately, Kage was tormenting her within her own mind, torturing her with ideas that you'd never be back, that after all this time, her love had been wasted yet again. She remained strong, though her shields were weakening against Kage. Then she received the news of her father's death at her mother's hand. Unable to stem the flow of hate, anger, sorrow, and pain, her ability to contain Kage was lost... and she's never been back to the surface since. Kage will do everything in her power to guarantee that she never _does_ return."

She paused again, not sure how to word the next part.

"That makes you, Rudolph, Public Enemy Number One to her," she continued. "Kage will stop at nothing to guarantee her continued freedom, even if that means killing _you_. You are the key to bringing Chrystal back to us. She has only to lean on your strength and she can overthrow Kage's control of her mind and body... but it's getting her to even know that you're there that's going to be difficult..."

Becky shook her head sadly.

"And we're quickly running out of time," she sighed heavily, sitting down hard on the bed. "She's looking for a powerful crystal, the _Carcé Emonial_. With it, she can cast Chrystal's half of the soul into oblivion, taking the body for herself for the rest of time. The woman apologized to you because she was doing everything in her power to buy time, to keep Kage from finding it. She, like nearly everyone else here, wants Chrystal back as our ruler, not Kage."

"But how can he reach her now?" Molly demanded harshly. "Kage won't be stupid enough to allow him close enough to even come into contact with Chris, not when she's so close!"

Becky sighed with a shrug.

"I don't know," was the answer. "All I know is that Haméa told me that only Rudolph could reach her now, only _he_ would know how."

Slowly, she rose.

"For now, rest," she said. "I'll take you all out to tour this land tomorrow. Sleep well."

Then she left, leaving a sea of unanswered questions and shattered dreams and hopes in her wake.

* * *

><p><strong>So... What'd you think? Nice start, no? I'm starting to really like this story now... Well, review and I'll write more!<strong>

**Viper-Sindel**


End file.
